Partnership
by Khilari
Summary: Rorschach is a black and white rat puppeteering Dan through fights by pulling on his hair. Crack, but with a plot. Written for the kinkmeme.


'Hey, kid. Heard you've really improved lately,' says the Comedian.

Dan flushes at the praise, not least because it's completely undeserved, and sharp claws pinching at his scalp remind him that Rorschach feels the same. He might be able to put up with Dan being praised by Hollis, but the Comedian is _his_ hero.

'I, uh, I've had some help,' blurts Dan. 'There's this guy I met, been helping me with my technique.'

'Yeah? Maybe he's the one who should be a vigilante,' says the Comedian.

'He can't,' says Dan. 'There are reasons…it's not for everyone I guess.'

A tiny pat on the head from under his cowl tells Dan all is forgiven. Both of them turn their attention to Ozymandias as he calls the meeting to order.

***

'I'm sure this can't be healthy,' says Dan, setting a saucer of baked beans in front of Rorschach. 'I can get actual rat food at the pet shop if you like?'

Rorschach shakes his head emphatically before digging in. He used to live on pet food, when his owner remembered to feed him at all, back before she didn't close the cage door quite carefully enough. The beans are better.

'Fine, but I'm buying a book on rat nutrition,' says Dan. 'If you don't like pet food, maybe I can cook something. Rats eat eggs, don't they?'

Rorschach nods briefly, then goes back to scarfing down beans.

When he's finished and is licking bean juice from his black and white fur, Dan spreads out the day's newspaper for him. He patters over it, red pen held carefully between his front paws, circling things Dan needs to investigate. Drawing connections no one else can see.

***

If anybody wonders why the front of Dan's cowl is now made of mesh they probably assume it's for ventilation. Maybe they attribute his increased skill to the fact he's stopped boiling his head. Dan can feel his tiny puppeteer darting back and forth behind the mesh, tugging skilfully at his hair. He's got used to just relaxing when it comes to fighting, aware that Rorschach can use his body better than he can.

They're fighting six gang members tonight, and Dan's lack of control makes it feel like a dream. He pays more attention to the light glinting on an earring or a gold tooth than to the battle. The Rumrunner sign nearby casts everything in pallid strobing colours, giving it the illusion of slow motion. A sharp pain in his arm brings him back to himself, he looks down to see it dripping blood.

Rorschach has seen as well, freezes on top of his head with claws like pinpricks. Then he takes charge again, yanks on Dan's hair almost hard enough to pull it out. The gang members don't stand a chance.

***

That night Rorschach slips out of the shoe box bed Dan made for him, and climbs the bed post to look down at a sleeping Dan. His arm is bandaged and the pain makes him sleep restlessly, tousling his hair against the pillow. They're partners, Dan needing his skill as much as he needs Dan's size and strength. But only one of them has been taking the risks.

Dan keeps a pencil and paper beside his bed and Rorschach manages, with some effort, a signature. Even if he could manage the pencil well enough to leave words he wouldn't know what to say. He's been selfish, risking his partner for his dreams, but he's putting an end to that now.

He scurries across the bed, slips the paper into Dan's lax hand. For a moment he rests his nose against his partner's thumb, and then he's gone. Back to the trash cans and sewers, where rats belong.

***

After two weeks Dan seriously considers putting up notices, 'Have you seen this rat?' But despite his distinctive markings Rorschach is expert at evading notice. And his signature shows he left of his own free will. Not in trouble, just gone.

Dan doesn't go out at night at first, knows too well he doesn't have the skill. But when Hollis tells him Underboss is receiving a shipment of heroin he can't ignore it. Not and still call himself a hero.

He suits up slowly, listening hopelessly for the patter of tiny paws which never comes.

***

Rorschach can't shake the habit of reading newspapers, even if he has to salvage them from the trash. The connections still stand out, even if there's nothing he can do. Underboss was his focus before he left, so he remains the focus, and it's easy to guess when the next shipment of heroin will arrive. There's nothing he can do, he's too small to fight. But he goes to the dock anyway.

It's raining, street lights turning puddles violent yellow, and his fur is plastered to his skin. Dan is there on the docks, fighting for his life but fighting poorly, badly outnumbered by Underboss's men. Rorschach looks around wildly, hoping for a way to reach him. A crate hangs over Dan's head, a long way up. He runs flat out for the crane holding it, not slowing as he climbs the rain slicked metal. Below him the streetlights turn Dan's blood black as it falls.

The dock is a long way down, but rats can fall a long way without being hurt. Dan's silhouette is easily picked out and he waits until it's beneath him, surrounded by a constellation of flashing knives. He jumps.

***

Dan knows he's going to die. This is the stupidest thing he's ever done, including deciding to fight crime in an owl costume in the first place. Blood runs from his shoulder and thigh. He's stumbling but the moment he falls he's dead, so he stays upright. Puts all his energy into that. The rain flecks his goggles, he can barely see, but he's not sure it matters any more. He's cold.

Something hits his shoulder and he sees the red splotches of pain across his vision more clearly than the docks around him. Staggers and nearly falls. Then something cold and wet slides under his cowl, and familiar paws tug on his hair. He smiles and goes limp, watching the blurred lines of his body move with deadly grace.

***

Afterwards they wait in Archie for the police to fetch the criminals they've captured. Rorschach helps bandage Dan, and Dan dries him gently with a towel.

'It's good to see you again, buddy,' says Dan. 'Why did you take off like that?'

Rorschach gestures apologetically at Dan's arm, and Daniel lifts it slightly.

'Because I got hurt? That wasn't your fault. And I think I've proved I get hurt worse when you're not here.'

Rorschach gives Dan a stern look and huffs through his whiskers.

'Okay, it was stupid. But I'm the Nite Owl, I can't just stop being a hero because you're not around. Even if I'm not a very good one.'

He looks sad as he says that, and Rorschach feels a twinge of guilt. Dan might not be a good fighter, but he is a good man. A good partner. Rorschach offers his paw hopefully.

'Is that a promise you won't run off again?' asks Dan, holding out his hand in return.

Rorschach considers this, and nods, placing his paw on Dan's index finger. Dan's thumb closes gently over the top and squeezes.


End file.
